Naruto's Journal
by VeryBoredSoul
Summary: A one shot on Naruto's thoughts and feelings over the years in his journal.


Hey you guys! I just made this Naruto one-shot, and it's about Naruto. It's kinda like he's writing in a journal/diary so, yeah.

Warning: Has some NaruHina, and plot does not follow story line that well. Sometimes it does, other times it doesn't.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and I probably never will.

Enjoy!

* * *

**January 3 (7 years old)**

Uh, I really don't know what to write in you journal. Iruka-sensei said that I should start off on how I got you, so here it goes. I was going through my usual day, training after school, when I found an empty book just lying on the ground. I picked it up and looked through it, what I found was blank pages. Earlier today I went to Iruka-sensei and showed him you. He told me that you were called a diary or a journal. He told me to write in you every day, so I'm going to try to do that. Well that's it for now, I guess. Bye journal!

**March 15 (7 years old)**

It's final, they hate my living guts. They all want me to die and I don't even know what I did to them. They want me to leave the village and never come back. Older kids beat me up for no reason, younger kids just stare at me, and kids my age never talk to me. They say I'm a monster. They say I ruined the village. The adults and older kids don't think I hear them talking, but I do. I hear them talking loud and clear. It's like they are practically shouting.

I want to kill myself, but Iruka-sensei and Old Man Hokage won't let me. They posted guards to make sure I don't commit suicide. I hate them. I want them to let me do what I want. If I want to kill myself I should have the choice of doing that, but no. They want me to just ignore the whispering, and looks and glares. If they knew what it was like and how horrible it is to listen, to feel those glares, every day, they would let me kill myself. They might kill me themselves.

I can't get the door to my room open. I'm outside and I have been sitting on the ground writing in you, but now I have to go, it's raining and I don't want to get the ink wet.

**August 15 (9 years old)**

Dear Journal – Today I have met the most wonderful and awesomest girl in the world. I don't remember her name, but she has unusual eyes. She is nice and kind and she actually talked to me!! Unlike the other kids who just stare, glare, and say rude things to me – she talked and said nice things to me. I think I'm struck by puppy love as Iruka-sensei called it when I told him about this strange feeling in my stomach after I talked to the most wonderful girl in the world. Uh, I have to go. Lunch is almost over with and we're lining up to go in side.

**Sometime during the summer (12 years old)**

Today Sakura-chan was SOOOOOOO pretty; I could hardly keep my eyes off of her. Although she kept looking at Sasuke, I can so tell she like me. Man she's just SOOOO beautiful!!

Oh, before I forget to tell you journal, I was reading some of my past entries in you (I was going through and correcting my spelling and grammar, amazingly) and one of them caught my eye. When I was nine years old, a girl with unusual eyes was nice and kind to me and I think that girl may just be Sakura! I mean who else has green eyes? Seriously!?

I have to go and thank her! So later journal!

**Hokage's Funeral Day (12 years old)**

Today is the day of the Old Man's funeral. Everyone in the village seemed to be there. Everyone was wearing black. Konohamaru cried, and everyone was fearful or sad. This all happened because of that damned Orochimaru! If he hadn't come to the village, we wouldn't have had a funeral; we would have gotten to finish the Chunin Exams like normal, and there would be no crying. Even the sky is crying today. More later, Kakashi wanted us to eat with him for some reason.

**I don't care about the fucking date (12.5 years old)**

The teme has left the village. I am now in the hospital, bandaged, bruised, and pissed off. I almost had him! If only I stayed conscience after that last attack, he wouldn't be going to Orochimaru's hideout. He told me he has to severe the bonds he made with the village. Yeah, he did a fucking good job of that! Tsunade-baa-chan said that he could have killed me and vise versa, but I don't care! I want my friend back, even if I do have to kill him!

He just had to go with the one person who defeated Old Man Hokage, didn't he? He is damn lousy at picking good senseis to learn from! The only right choice he did make was not taking Sakura with him, even though I know he would have liked that. I see the way he looks at her – like she's some kind of angel or something…that is why today I swear that I will bring Sasuke back for the sake of himself and Sakura, and I will give up chasing after Sakura as a girlfriend. Someone's coming; I have to end this entry. Expect _way_ more later. Bye.

**13 years old**

I just got back from an amazing mission!! We had to find this beetle, because it would help find Sasuke, and I had an amazing experience! Yes, we did fail the mission, but it was fun! Also, one night when we were camping in the forest, I had to go really badly, so I went behind some bushes, and when I was done, I heard water splashing. So I went to where I heard it coming from and when I got to this pond/waterfall I saw this amazing woman! It looked like she was floating on the water! I tried to get closer to talk to her, but I fell in the water and made a big splash. She turned to look at me, although I didn't get to see her, and when she saw me she ran away! I told her to come back, but she just vanished. Later on I told Kiba, and he thought that it was plain weird. Anyways, I have to go train tomorrow, so that's it for now!

**15 years old**

I got back from my two years of training, and almost immediately Tsunade-baa-chan gave me a mission! I forgot to write in you that day, but I wrote in you when we were on the mission journal, so you already know about that. Anyways, I bumped into some old friends – Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Hinata – let me tell you, those guys have changed! Especially Hinata! Wow, when I saw her I almost didn't recognize her! She grew out her hair long, and she doesn't wear a very heavy jacket, but a lighter one. She looked amazing when I saw her, although she did look like she had a fever – as usual. Oh well, I guess some things never change. Anyways I have to go, Tsunade-baa-chan wants to meet with Sakura and me about something so, bye.

**17 years old**

Sakura, Kakashi, and me just dragged Sasuke's sorry ass back to the village. Unfortunately we had to drag his comrades asses back to the village also. Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu – such lovely people…NOT! They are a bunch of bitches, well okay; Juugo is the ONLY one I like. Suigetsu and Karin fight too much. Heh, I don't think Sakura likes Karin either. Oh well, what fun is it to be the only one competing for somebody's love? Although if I tell that to Sakura, I would get punched into the next century, so I'll keep that phrase to myself.

We have to go and interrogate Sasuke in, like, five minutes. Even though I know Kakashi-sensei will be late, I'll leave now so in case he is early for once, I won't get in trouble. Expect more tomorrow. Bye.

**20 years old**

It has been three days after my wedding day. I got married to Hinata. (Finally, right? I bet you were yelling so much at me to marry her that you started to cry) What was funny though is that Hanabi and Neji came up to me the day before our wedding and Hanabi said, "You better not screw this up Uzumaki, otherwise you will get slammed into the next century." I wasn't really worried about what Hanabi would do, but more what Neji would do. So yeah, luckily for me I didn't screw it up and it is our third day of our four day honeymoon.

Hey, wait a minute! This is the last page I have in you journal…It's amazing that I made you last thirteen years and I wrote in you almost every single day. Well, I have to go n…Wait! I didn't tell you this, but I found out the mystery girl! She was the same girl when we were nine and thirteen! Remember the one dancing above the water and the one who was kind to me? Yeah, that person was …

(Not written in diary)

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing?" asked someone with lavender eyes.

"Huh? Oh! Hinata-chan! You're back! Here let me help you with that!" said Naruto.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

In case you guys didn't know, haven't seen/read the anime/manga and don't know what I'm talking about with the water fall, Hinata was his mystery girl. By the way, forgive me on my grammar at the beginning of the story, and at the end. It's like one in the morning and my brain isn't functioning, which is usually the sign it's time for bed, so yay!!

Hope you guys liked! Took me an hour and six minute to write this! Anyways…

Critique and Comment if you want


End file.
